


Afterwards

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Break Up, Demon!Drake, Drake (Mentioned), Elemental!Smoker, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marco (Mentioned), Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Phoenix!Marco, Sexual Relationship, Wizard!Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: After a particularly rough encounter (and they had been getting rougher as of late), Ace can't keep silent anymore - not even if it pushes Smoker away.





	

Dark eyes watched the well built man on the other side of the bed smoking a pair of cigars that were situated on the left corner of his mouth. He was naked from the waist up, having slid on his undergarments and pants just a few minutes ago before his weight had dipped the bed again as he settled there. His gaze was dark and hard and not even remotely focused on the man near him - a gaze he had never even seen directed at him during sex.

That's all this was though - a mutual agreement to get each other off and it had been going on for three months now. The reason for this was because Ace's lover, Marco, was stationed in another region trying to suppress the growing numbers of Voids - pools of blackness that began randomly appearing two years ago - and had been there for five months now. Since their relationship was open on both ends, Ace had entered one of his favorite bars one night only to fall for the large, powerfully built man drinking on his own with a trail of smoke as his only company. So, he had approached the white haired man with smoldering dark eyes and a sultry smile directed the stranger's way. Within ten minutes or so - a rough estimate at best - they had made their way back towards a decent where Ace had been fucked into the mattress three times, but oddly enough, the position stayed the same.

All Ace had managed to catch was that his name was Smoker, and he was up for what the younger man was looking for.

Face **down** , ass _up_ and all attempts to offer him a different position were ignored. There was also the fact that he hardly touched Ace during the actual deed - not that it really mattered since amazingly, Ace still managed to be able to get off without much of Smoker's touch - but how could a guy be so hot and cold at the same time ... ? That wasn't the only thing either.

Lately, Smoker had been getting _rougher_ and during their final session tonight which had _just ended_ , a warm, roughened hand had trailed up his left side for the briefest of moments. It left Ace wondering as to what the hell had changed, exactly ... ? He'd never said anything about his situation, but maybe that meant Smoker was single and for a moment, a pleased feeling welled up in him. Though as quick as it appeared, it disappeared due to the simple fact that Smoker was both hot and cold. 

Kissing had been a war that Ace never wanted to wage again; more teeth and blood than actual smooth lips - it just wasn't worth it.

"Are you gonna say something or just let me leave?" came Smoker's gruff voice, and it didn't sound too happy. "You've wanted t' say something for weeks now, _right_?"

"You touched me," Ace replied, sitting up to stare pointedly at the older man. He wanted to know what was the deal with Smoker being so rough recently, but being touched like that was enough of a shock that that fell from the younger man's lips first; though, more than that, there was something else, too... Something that could probably explain why he was so hot and cold.

The comment earned him a dismissive snort, and Ace nearly felt stupid for bringing it up, but there was something to this - the wizard was _sure_ of it.

"We have _sex_ , we're going t' be touching _somehow_ , k--"

Annoyance flared and Ace interrupted, a scowl on his usually mischievous features.

"You _touched_ me and you don't _do_ that--you've **never** done that-- _why_?"

That gaze still hadn't settled on him.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

If he was going to take a stab at why Smoker acted like he did during sex, it was going to be now or never for now that he had opened this can of worms, it was highly likely that Smoker would be walking out of his life for good.

"You've got a lover then. What's he like? That's who you've been envisioning, right?"

Brown eyes settled on Ace, dark and furious.

"I never said I did, but you don't know _a damn thing_ about Drake."

_Drake_ \--that was his name - the guy that Smoker wanted. 

Ace watched as Smoker moved to stand, the bed groaning with relief as the elemental relieved the mattress of its burden. He began to get dressed again, but Ace couldn't let this go - not yet. It was damn near eating him alive as it was.

"You still haven't told me why you--"

Tugging on his coat, Smoker turned to fully face Ace, one hand stuffed in his pocket as the other held onto the cigars balancing on the left corner of his mouth; though his gaze wasn't as furious as before, it was still quite angry looking though there was a rawer emotion reflecting in that brown gaze as well.

It was a soft emotion, and the _most_ vulnerable Ace had ever seen Smoker.

"You were _warm_ , warmer than most humans should be - that's normal for you though, being a Flame Mage - and for a moment, you almost felt like him tonight. _That's why I touched you._ The reality of it is though that you don't even come close."

He then turned and walked away - right out of Ace's life just like he thought he would with a piece of the mage's heart moving on right along with him.

Sitting up still, Ace curled in on himself, arms wrapping around his knees which had been pulled to his chest; his head rested atop those knees as he contemplated how good of a man Smoker had had to render him the way he was now - open to getting off, but not to being intimate whatsoever especially where kissing was concerned.

It was fruitless wondering where that guy was now, and though he didn't love Smoker at all, he'd grown fond of him in those few short months - more than he should have... _probably_.


End file.
